


My eyes see you steady falling

by MarieRuby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magnus is sassy, Platonic Relationships, and catarina gives good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/pseuds/MarieRuby
Summary: “It’s not my lack of faith in the soulmate that makes me worry, it’s just how quick and abrupt this sort of thing usually moves. I don’t want you to get hurt, is all.”Catarina relaxed her body with a deep breath, and uncrossed her arms.“I know. I think maybe I’m a little worried about that too, that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. I can’t explain it Magnus, the moment I set eyes on him… It was like seeing the world through different lenses. More colorful, centered, like things I didn’t know were crooked, suddenly aligned.”The descriptions made Magnus smile too, with a warm feeling of affection rushing through his chest, as well as a small sharp prickle of pain.orMagnus doesn't really believe in soulmates, until he is proven wrong.





	My eyes see you steady falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesawbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/gifts).



> Well, happy holidays everyone! I don't really write in the AU department, but this is a good way to start. I hope you like this work, and enjoy it :)  
> thank you tothebitterbetterend (still can't link things guys) for checking my fic for errors, the Portuguese in me writes some really weird shit sometimes.  
> xx

“ _I miss you even if I haven’t met you_.”. Magnus stares at the poster while stirring his coffee, blinking lazily to wake himself up. He bought it after a drunk night, too many hours spent trying to forget his past at his favourite bar.  

“It’s stupid.” He says out loud, to one in particular. It feels like he has to vocalize his thoughts, to convince himself.

He is a well versed man on the matters of the heart. He knows longing, missing, yearning and nostalgia like the back of his hand. The first person to break his heart, when he was six years old, left him with a taste of sadness that still accompanies him today. His mother’s death is located in his ribcage, the solid foundation for the heartbreaks to follow. Every single one of them finds a corner to live in, to accommodate themselves in Magnus’ body, and follow him everywhere he goes. There’s still space for the good things, the smiles and surprises, fleeting happiness, and quick passions. It’s just that he knows he’ll forever live with a duality of feelings.

He also knows it’s impossible to miss someone you never met. 

Yet. That night when he was drunkenly crossing town to get home, and spotted the terrible poster with it’s big white letters, it felt like some sort of sign. He slowed down his steps, got closer to the shabby shop, and stared at it. Sometimes, when he was immersed in himself, he could feel a presence around him. A faint trace of a calmness, that he knew wasn’t his own, acting like an anchor to his fast mind. A ghost of a touch, a linger of caress that he could never fully feel, acting as a reminder that he wasn’t alone. The frame of a body that would perfectly next to his while he slept.

He didn’t buy into the soulmate thing. It’s been years since scientists and believers tried to prove that the old legends were true, that there were sacred connections between souls. Philosophers discussed the implications of having a destiny, religions created full rules of what to do and what to expect when waiting for your soulmate, people tried desperately to find their other half with groups and institutions. And of course, the skeptics countered every argument with accusations of exploitation on those who dedicated their lives to the matter.

Magnus remained by the side of it, not discrediting those who believed, but not buying into the propaganda that promised a happy ending.

Except for the time he used the old nails that came with the apartment to hang a poster that cost more that it should have. Then he definitely bought into the nonsense.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_You've reached Alec Lightwood, Director of Lighwood Consulting.  I'm currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number,and I will contact you as soon as possible._

 

_“Hey hermano, just checking in to see if you’re still up for tonight. I know you don’t want to come with us, but honestly, you don’t have a choice at this point. Just dress nice and shave, we’ll pick you up at 7. I promise it’ll be different at this time, these guys at Souling are legit. Otherwise how would have Maia and I happened? Besos.”_

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“I’m telling you Cat, I’m going to find a way to sue these people that keep spamming my e-mail. I’m a busy person, I can’t keep spending twenty minutes a day clearing out my inbox.”

“Sure.” Catarina’s tone was aloof, almost as if her response was automatic. She was staring at her phone, quickly tipping in a message, with a faint smile in her face. The head nurse of the Brooklyn hospital was a tough person. She was used to seeing the most cruel of things in her job, and she could deal with every tense situation with an efficiency that was hard to match. She was kind, attentive, and an overall a great person to be around. However, she was not easily distracted.

“And obviously, they must go to jail if they keep it up. Right?” Magnus asked with a pointed look and a sarcastic tone that Cat would usually match.

“Right.”

“Catarina. “ His serious voice and sudden proximity made her look up from her phone.

“Yes?” She sounded impatient at the interruption.  

“What are you doing that is so important, that you agree that imprisoning marketing teams is the obvious next move?”

“What? Arresting who?”

“My point exactly.” Magnus said with a triumphant smile.

“Quit it Magnus, I’m just arranging some things for the weekend. Nothing special.” There was a nervousness in her look, a vulnerability in her eyes that was unusual. It begged to let the subject go.

“Right. Are _things_ a date with Detective Garroway, perhaps?” He was terrible at taking hints sometimes. Or he pretended to be, for the sake of chitchat.

Catarina signed and pocket her phone with a last scroll of her messages. She crossed her arms and looked straight into Magnus eyes, as if she was steadying herself for a difficult conversation.

“Yes, I mean a date with Luke. I know how you feel about the whole soulmate business, and I’m not saying I believe it either, but… It felt different, this time around.” She kept her posture tense, as if expecting some sort of attack, that Magnus would never do.

“Cat… You know I just worry, right? If you think this is worth it, and can make you happy, then you know I’m going to be the best and more fashionable bridesmaid ever at your wedding.” Magnus took a step closer, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not my lack of faith in the soulmate that makes me worry, it’s just how quick and abrupt this sort of thing usually moves. I don’t want you to get hurt, is all.”

Catarina relaxed her body with a deep breath, and uncrossed her arms.

“I know. I think maybe I’m a little worried about that too, that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. I can’t explain it Magnus, the moment I set eyes on him… It was like seeing the world through different lenses. More colorful, centered, like things I didn’t know were crooked, suddenly aligned.”

The descriptions made Magnus smile too, with a warm feeling of affection rushing through his chest, as well as a small sharp prickle of pain.

“You are the most sensible person I know, darling. If anyone can navigate the tricky world of dating, it’s you. Whatever happens, you are going to be ok.”

“Thanks Magnus, you are making more sense than usual today. Strange.” They laughed at the playful jab, and moved to clear out the trash of their morning snacks. Their breaks would be over soon, and there was a flu season to take care of at the hospital.

“I stole a page from your book, my dear. It appears sense and sensibility is my new motto.”

“You wish. And speaking of sensible decisions and my wisdom beyond years, how about you come to a meeting at _Souling?”_ The offer was met with a scoff and a roll of eyes. Just as expected.

“I promise it’s not like the the other ones. There are no expectations or weird prayers like the ones of the Institute. It’s just a fun way of socializing.”

“And meeting your _soulmate.”_ Magnus tone was mocking, as he couldn’t help but make fun of the situation.

“And meeting new people, who you might feel a connection with, romantic or not, and add new relationships to your life. Nobody mentioned soulmates.” Catarina replied, with a pointed look.

“Hummm, then why are they named _Souling_?”

“Whatever, Magnus, just be ready at 7pm. I’ll text you the address.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**sent to: izzy**

 

Got your voicemail. Don’t know when I’m gonna be ready to leave the office, don’t wait for me to go out.

_Yes u do, u r gonna leave in time to come to the meeting._

I have a lot of contracts to finish. Really, I don’t think I can make it.

_It’s the 3rd time you’re cancelling on me Alec, it’s rude you know?_

It’s also rude to make your dearest brother attend “meetings” he wants no part in…

_it’s not an AA group, it’s fun mix in for all kinds of interesting people. I would know, I have been to both._

_Also, you haven’t gone to a social event since my graduation party years ago. so don’t make me drag you, cause i will._

_Alec?_

_Alexander Lightwood??_

_Don’t make me call Jace…_

FINE. I’ll be ready.

And you are definitely the rude one.

_xx_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Will detective Garroway join us?”

“Maybe, if can finish up his shift on time. Also, you can stop calling him that, Luke is just fine.” The way Catarina kept shifting her toes indicated how tired she was from standing all day attending to all sorts of patients, yet she insisted on coming tonight, on the offhand chance she could see Luke.

“But detective sounds sexier. Not that he needs any help in that department.” Magnus said, with a slight smirk. The first time he set eyes on Luke, he wanted to send Cat flowers, for her good taste.

“I’ll tell him you said that. Now can you stop fidgeting your rings and fix your eyeliner? It’s a little smudged.”

“So many exigences my dear. One would think we are walking into a dating pool of some sort.” He appreciated her telling him of his ruined makeup, even if he would never admit it. He did like to make a good impression, no matter the situation.

Catarina signed and stopped her pacing. She knew that the bravado Magnus put was some sort of defense mechanism, and that deep down he wanted tonight to go well. However, that was hard to remember after a eighteen hour shift and a lot of screaming infants.

“Just… Try to behave, ok? Clary and Simon, the owners of the place, are really nice people and just want their clients to have a good time.” She looked up to his eyes with sincerity and weariness. It was hard to make a sarcastic retort after that.

“Ok, but no matter what, I refuse to put on weird robes and chant things in Latin. Also, I hope there is an open bar.” He let his smile become more kind, and his eyes warmer. He knew that Cat was being sincere, and that she would never drag him to a weird place like the Institute, where they were proud to announce their success at matchmaking (as long as the involved were all rich, heterosexual and preferably white) by hosting rituals of purity and extensive readings of the bible.

“Of course there is, what kind of place expects socializing after 6pm and doesn’t offer alcohol? Now, let’s go.”

The place they were in was a ordinary building, modern, with a lot of big windows.

In Magnus’ opinion, it looked like a hipster coffee shop, that served delicious meals and made the customers feel cozy and pleasant. The only tell that it was not in fact a coffee shop, was the abundance of alcohol being served at the bar, and the lack of food.

The place was half full, people from different ages and backgrounds going around and introducing each other. Magnus would never say it out loud, but he might actually have fun tonight.

In the center of the room stood a redhead woman and a fidgety men, that by Magnus’ guesses, were the owners. They were welcoming people and sending them in the right directions, with a cheerful smile and some advice of sorts. Catarina’s tight hand on his arm led him to where they were, making the necessary introductions.

“Clary, Simon, this is my friend I told you about, Magnus Bane.”

They both greeted him with a warm handshake and smile, looking pleased to see him.

“Magnus, I actually have been meaning to meet you for some years now.” Clary said, with a small twinkle in her eyes.

“Oh, is that so?” He inquired curiously.

“Yes, my mother spoke greatly of you, when she was in the hospital.” Her face turned sad for a moment, the ghost of a past coming to haunt her memories. It was clear by everyone’s reactions to these words that her mother was no longer around.

“What was your mother’s name, my dear?” Magnus had a suspicion, after all, the red hair was striking and easily recognizable.

“Jocelyn Fairchild.”

“Oh yes, Jocelyn. She was a great woman, I never seen anyone so stubborn in my years as a doctor, it was a pleasure meeting her.”

“Oh the stubborn is a family trait.” Simon said, putting an arm around Clary. It was clear that he meant to diffuse any tension, and move the subject into a less depressing territory.

“Right, or so you keep saying. Enough remembering, Magnus, since it’s your first time here, i’ll let you in on the house rules.” Clary’s tone was professional, but still friendly.

“We host a get together open to new people every full moon. It’s said to have an effect on people.”

“Positive!” Simon interjected, with a cheerful smile.

“And we never have people over without references. We want to create an inclusive, interesting environment, where everyone is free to be themselves, and form new relationships.” She continued, her gaze drifting over the crowd around them.

“This isn’t a matchmaking service, or anything like that. We don’t guarantee you’ll find your soulmate, or fall in love after you have been here once. We just think it’s better to be open to that in place that doesn’t have a stressful approach to it, or is charging by the hour.” They paid twenty dollars at the door, a fee Magnus suspected barely covered the rent of the place. He would have a chat with them about under-pricing later.

“And finally, we want everyone to have a good experience, so no abusive behavior or offensive language. But that’s a given.” She spoke with confidence and it was clear that she really cared about her customers and her business.

“Got it, thank you Clary. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the opinion on soulmates?”

It was Simon that answered, with a small smirk and a push of his glasses.

 

“Well, we don’t have an official one. I personally believe that there are people with a stronger connection to others, that can’t really be explained by science or superstition, and that when those people find each other… it feels magical. It doesn’t mean there’s only one soulmate to everyone, sometimes there are 2, 3, 4, and they are not always romantic. For example, I think Miss Fray and I are platonic soulmates, and that we both have the possibility to meet soulmates who might not be.” He finished his explanation with a flourish and looked at Clary with loving eyes.  

Their perspective on the subject was a lot more reasonable than he expected, and he felt himself relax at hearing Simon speak.

“But! That doesn’t mean that your opinion has to be the same for you to be here.” Clary added.

“Thank you for telling me.” Magnus said with a open smile. When he looked at Catarina, she had a proud expression on her face, as well as her _I told you so_ eyebrows.

They separated shortly after, when two women arrived and came over to speak to them. They seemed old friends, and judging by the looks passing between the four of them, there was more at stake than just friendship. The tallest one seemed familiar, her black long hair and fierce eyes sweeping the room with confidence, but he couldn't tell if they met before or not.

After some time spent talking with the other guests and drinking a couple of Martinis, the air started to feel stale and the lights too much for his tired eyes. He decided to go out for a quick breath and finish his email quest of the morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**sent to: izzy**

 

I’m outside. Should I just get in or wait for you to come get me? The doors look locked.

Izzy?

This is not the time to ignore me, I’ll just turn around and go home.

Nevermind, there’s someone coming down the stairs.

Hope there’s a good reason you don’t have your phone…

See you in a minute.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


There was a tall man looking down his phone at the doors of the building. He was wearing a dark suit and tie, and from what Magnus could see, sporting angry eyebrows and a tense back. He only looked up when Magnus opened the door, and for a second, they stood there looking at each other.

The wind was strong for a night in April, and the full moon made the shadows cast on the buildings more accentuated. There was a sweet smell in the air, and for a split second, everything seemed silent. He would not say the word magic out loud, because he was a 35 years old, with a degree in medicine, but the current he felt up his spine and the sudden palpitations in his heart were very suspicious. He couldn’t take his eyes off the person standing in front of him, and it seemed like he was not alone on the assault of emotions happening.

The man seemed confused for a second, and then his eyes widened as he took a better look at his companion. His long neck moved as he gulped down and took a deep breath.

Magnus realized they had been standing there without talking for at least 30 seconds.

“Hello there stranger. Are you coming up?” His voice was hoarse, and now that he was doing a check on his body, his palms were sweaty. Strange.

The man kept staring with his mouth half open, a bewildered look in his eyes. He seemed stunned into silence, which was a little worrying. Maybe Magnus should check for any medical emergencies, since he was here.

“I’m Magnus. Doctor Magnus Bane actually, which reminds me, are you feeling ok?”

That made the newcomer shake off some invisible force around his head, and take a step forward.

“Sorry, I was… I mean- my phone-” The man stopped mid sentence and breathed hard again, as if he was trying to grasp the meaning of the conversation and started again.

“I’m Alec. Alexander Lightwood. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Magnus.”

“Pleasure is all mine.” Magnus said smiling.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Catarina asked him where he was going when he went back to get his coat five minutes after he encountered Alec downstairs, he replied an emergency had came up.

When they finished their drinks and food at the local bar,  Alec insisted on walking Magnus back to his apartment.

By the time they got to the loft, it was impossible to pretend their bodies weren’t aching to touch. They could take it upstairs, and spend the night together, or they could meet during the day, and see if the attraction remained as strong. If this was the typical meet at the club and never see each other again type of situation, Magnus would have invite Alec for a drink.

But it wasn’t.

He kept replaying the conversation he had with Catarina, and how something within Magnus aligned when he first laid eyes on Alexander. He felt crazy, foolish to feel like this after a couple of shared drinks and lingering looks. Yet. It was the first time in years that he felt truly alive.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Working, as usual. But if I call in a few favors, I’m sure I can leave a couple of hours early.” Alec seemed cautious all of the sudden, as if he didn’t know if Magnus was going to want to see him again or not.

“That’s perfect, darling. I have been dying to try this new restaurant, I was hoping you could join me.” He kept his eyes certain, and his voice hopeful, but he was quivering with fear of rejection.

“That sounds perfect, Magnus.”   


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You've reached Alec Lightwood, Director of Lighwood Consulting.  I'm currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number,and I will contact you as soon as possible._

_“Alec!!! I got your texts, but I never got you! Where the hell are you? Why didn’t you come up? Should I call the police? Maia is friends with a detective, i can get a patrol looking for you in no time. Get back to me ASAP.”_

**sent to: izzy**

 

Don’t freak out, but I actually met someone on the way in and we went for coffee. I’ll tell you all about it in person, don’t be mad or create high expectations. Maybe it’s nothing. Love you.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Magnus walked inside his apartment, he was met by the poster he had spent a few moments admiring in the morning. It felt like it was decades ago, not hours, and the words had gained a whole new meaning. He still didn’t believe in soulmates, or destiny, or even love at first sight, be he definitely believe in chances and taking risks. He had closed off his heart to any suitors and focused on his job for so long, that he forgot what it felt like to have butterflies in his stomach and be intoxicated by someone’s else company.

Alec was different.  He had a shy yet commanding presence, beautiful hazel eyes that hinted at how he would be towards his partner, and big caring hands that he wanted to hold the whole night. He couldn't be sure it would work, that they would be compatible apart from physical attraction, but he knew he wanted to try.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sent to: izzy**

 

It was definitely something. I’m glad you made me go tonight. Goodnight.

_ALECCCCCCCCCCCCCCC, OH MY GOD. I CANT BELIEVE THIS_

stop yelling.

_BUT I’M SO EXCITED. ALEC!!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING._

We’re going out for dinner tomorrow.

_and???_

And he is the most gorgeous person I have ever met.

_*dead*_

goodnight izzy, enjoy your night with maia.

_xx_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> everyone is connected! Izzy is an intern at the hospital Magnus and Cat work, Maia is friends with Luke, who is Clary's stepfather (sort of). Simon totally has a crush on Izzy and Maia.  
> Let me know in the comments if you liked it, it was fun writing something so different.  
> say hello on tumblr: marieruby


End file.
